


Fan Art for Lost Around Me

by capvanedamnhot



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capvanedamnhot/pseuds/capvanedamnhot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a picture inspired by PrimalScream's Lost Around me.I fell in love with this story! Thanks so much! Hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrimalScream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lost Around Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358986) by [PrimalScream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream). 



> This is a picture inspired by PrimalScream's Lost Around me.I fell in love with this story! Thanks so much! Hope you like it.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=k2k74g)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is no ball gag in the story,but I used my imagination. Love Anne.XD  
> Hope you like it! This story really turn me on.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2i9t26b)


End file.
